Una mujer entre dos hermanos
by AlessaFic
Summary: Fue suficiente una oportunidad, un encuentro fortuito, para que en ellos naciera un inexplicable deseo, y todo debido a la necesidad de llenar el vacío que surcaba su interior. Sesshomaru/Kagome


Fue suficiente una oportunidad, un encuentro fortuito, para que en ellos naciera un inexplicable deseo, y todo debido a la necesidad de llenar el vacío que surcaba su interior.

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia y su autora, no tienen fines lucrativos.**

A tomar en cuenta…

 _Si está escrito así, es un flash back._

* * *

 _ **UNA MUJER ENTRE DOS HERMANOS**_

 **Capítulo 1: Bajo la luz de la luna.**

Y allí se hallaba, frente a un par de hermanos que, por regla, cada vez que se encontraban tenía un enfrentamiento. Ahora, aceptaba que ese encuentro era lo que menos le importaba, seguía nerviosa, sus piernas temblaban, las fuerzas en brazos se habían fugado de su ser. Tenía una mente confusa. ¿Qué era lo que realmente había sucedido momentos atrás, antes de que llegaran sus amigos? ¿Qué habría pasado si el hanyou hubiera llegado antes de "aquello", o más tenso, qué habría sucedido si no hubiera llegado? Por inercia, tocó el lado derecho de su cuello; la piel seguía sensible, y no era para menos, la situación lo ameritaba. La conducta del conocido Lord de las Tierras del Oeste habría sorprendido a muchos.

—¡Lárgate!

Ese tono de voz alto la alertó y la sacó de su burbuja de pensamientos extrañados. Sí era necesario que se preocupara por aquel encuentro que, siendo estricta, ella misma había ocasionado, corrió presurosa hacia donde los ánimos se calentaban.

—¡Me voy! Pero más te vale que no le hayas hecho daño a Kagome porque… —fue interrumpido.

—¡No me hizo ningún daño!

—¡Jamás le haría daño!

Los dos se vieron al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. En ese instante, él le hizo perder la poca determinación que poseía para calmar la situación si Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pasaban de los simples gritos a los golpes. Estaba nerviosa otra vez, no por la posible pelea, sino por él. Su respiración se agitó al recordar. ¿Qué si le había hecho daño? ¡Para nada! No hubo algún indicio que le hiciera notar si estaba en peligro cuando estuvo a solas con el taiyoukai. Su corazón comenzó a golopar cuando vio que éste dio un paso hacia ella.

 _Últimamente tenía una muy mala suerte, la vida se estaba empeñando en encararla en situaciones que paulatinamente se estaban tornando más difíciles. Kagome Higurashi estaba atrapada entre la corteza de un árbol y el cuerpo de ese youkai ¿Tenía caso hacer algún intento de poder salir bien librada de esa complicada situación? La respuesta en primera instancia era negativa; sin embargo, su naturaleza era combativa, jamás claudicaría tan fácilmente._

— _¡No te tengo miedo! —esa afirmación demostraba una efímera seguridad por parte de la mujer._

—…

— _¿Piensas mantenerme inmóvil para siempre? —poco a poco se envalentonaba._

— _No creo que estés en las condiciones de querer retarme, humana —aquellas palabras eran pronunciadas con la misma serenidad que reflejaba su rostro, pero aún conservaban un dejo amenazador._

 _\- Entonces… ¿qué quieres de mí?_

 _La luz de la luna reflejaba a dos seres que se hallaban en una peculiar situación. El respetado y muy temido Taiyoukai mantenía presa a la "eterna" compañera de su despreciable medio hermano; como había recuperado su brazo, esto le permitía sostener firmemente las muñecas de Kagome por encima de la cabeza de la chica; se daba el tiempo necesario para examinarla, analizarla, había algo en ella que era diferente, algo que lo inquietaba, que lo intrigaba, pero aún con toda su sabiduría, no sabía exactamente que era._

 _"¿Qué quieres de mí?"_

 _Esa pregunta lo perturbó de alguna manera, ¿qué podía querer él de ella?, ¿qué podía querer de esa inútil humana? Lo único que quería era saber o conocer ese 'algo' que le llamaba la atención, del cual, ella era poseedora. Nada más eso quería._

— _¿Qué te hiciste? —su voz era un tanto enérgica._

 _¡Qué pregunta tan más lerda! Nunca imaginó que el gran Sesshomaru hiciera esa clase de interrogantes, que a su vez, ella no entendió._

— _¿Qué me hice? —, mostró extrañeza en su rostro —, no entiendo…_

 _La mirada dorada la contempló con mucho detenimiento, hurgando._

— _¡Contesta! —exigió el Lord._

 _¿Qué responder ante aquel cuestionamiento? Era muy desconcertante._

— _¡Nada! —, exclamó —, no me he hecho nada._

 _La observó directamente a los ojos. Desde luego que esa mujer le estaba mintiendo, ¿qué pretendía ella?, ¿burlarse de él? Estaba en un completo error si esperaba que él no tomaría represalias en su contra._

— _Mientes… —. Declaró fríamente, al mismo tiempo que aplicaba una mayor fuerza al agarre con que la tenía inmovilizada —, no me quieras engañar —agachando y acercando su rostro al de ella._

— _Es que no entiendo… —, el temor comenzaba a amedrentarla al ver la actitud de Sesshomaru —, me estás lastimando… —se quejó._

 _Esa contestación no era lo que esperaba, escucharla le irritó de sobremanera. Tenía que saber esa verdad que escondía la muchacha extraña._

— _Estás cambiada —. Sentenció._

 _¿Escuchó bien? Él le había notado un cambio, ¿y eso era lo que le intrigaba?_

— _¡Todos cambian con el paso del tiempo! —, eso era lo único que le podía dar como respuesta coherente._

 _La vio nuevamente, él no creía que esa mujer fuera tan estúpida como para seguir tentándolo a infligirla, lo más viable era conformarse con esas palabras; sin embargo, el tenía sus propios medios para averiguar lo que sucedía con ella. Sin el menor decoro, comenzó a olfatearla en el cuello, el rostro, cabello, todo lo que estaba a su alcance. El mismo procedimiento lo repitió varias veces, pero sin ningún resultado. Esta situación lo exasperó terriblemente._

 _En cambio, para Kagome, lo que hacía su opresor la intranquilizó en demasía, ¿qué ganaba él con ese comportamiento? Pasaron los minutos, lo único que se podía escuchar eran las respiraciones agitadas de la chica, que eran producto del miedo creciente; se estremeció más cuando sintió como una garra delineaba su anatomía, desde su abdomen plano, pasando por su pecho derecho hasta su cuello. Ella no pudo impedirlo, puesto que la otra mano del youkai imposibilitaba el movimiento de sus brazos; de sus piernas no se apreció algún acto de defensa, pues éstas flaquearon considerablemente._

— _¿Quieres jugar conmigo humana?_

— _¡No! —, la desesperación de Kagome respondió —. Suéltame por favor… - suplicó._

 _Ella no era así, las veces que se encontraban para encarar una batalla con su enemigo en común, Naraku, siempre tenía iniciativa, era valiente, tenía decisión en sus actos, jamás imploraría por su vida; pero esta mujer que se encontraba delante suyo era totalmente diferente._

— _Tu nombre es Kagome, ¿o me equivoco?_

 _No era una sorpresa para ella que Sesshomaru supiera su nombre, después de todo el tiempo que llevaba viniendo a esa época, pues esto no era de mucha relevancia, lo curioso es que después de tanto tiempo, apenas, éste preguntara por su nombre. Aunque en realidad, nunca hubo una oportunidad para intercambiar palabras, hasta ahora._

— _Así es —, afirmó._

 _Se miraron directamente._

 _\- ¿Qué hacías en este lugar? —, sin perder el tono gélido de su voz._

 _\- ¡No veo la necesidad de contestarte!_

 _¿A caso ella no apreciaba su vida?_

 _\- ¡Qué insolente eres, chiquilla!_

 _"Ser honesta no es ser insolente…"_

— _¡Estaba haciendo mi trabajo y no soy una chiquilla, soy una mujer!_

 _Por fin, esa humana volvió a comportarse como la conoció tiempo atrás, era combatiente._

— _¿Una mujer? —, meditó —. Pues… —la olfateó sigilosamente —, no lo creo – finalizó._

 _Seguían mirándose, con una mayor intensidad, de igual a igual. Ninguno claudicaba ante el otro. Kagome se inquietó, pues los ojos dorados la veían de una forma totalmente distinta a comparación de momentos anteriores, pero debía aceptar que esta vez no tuvo miedo, es más, hasta nació en ella una sensación de pudor, por lo cual, su mejillas no tardaron en pigmentarse con un leve rojizo. No pudo más, así que rápidamente desvió su mirada._

 _¡Qué forma tan peculiar de reaccionar tienen los humanos! Sin embargo, extrañamente, le agradó la actitud de la muchacha y se percató que entre más cerca él estaba de ella, una nueva fragancia emanaba de la mujer, fragancia que lo incitaba a apegar más su cuerpo al de su 'presa'._

 _Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, el calor de Sesshomaru la estaba abrumando, porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus manos ya estaban libres y solo por inercia, colocó sus palmas sobre la armadura que cubría el torso del taiyoukai. Claramente podía sentir la respiración de él sobre la piel de su rostro._

—…

—…

— _¡Kagome!_

 _Varios gritos se escuchaban y las personas que los emitían estaban cada vez más cerca; eran inconfundibles, sus amigos estaban a punto de encontrarla._

 _Su nombre se repetía, la llamaban._

— _¡Kagome!_

 _Ambos reaccionaron, ella lo empujó gracias a la ayuda de la poca fuerza interior que había recobrado, aunque no le costó demasiado trabajo, puesto que el Lord le ayudó alejándose un poco. Su único contacto era el visual._

— _Eres diferente —, confirmó el dueño de mirada ambarina —, pero te falta algo para ser completamente una mujer…_

 _Lejos de sonarle hiriente el último comentario del taiyoukai, hizo que se sonrojara mucho más; todo indicaba que él se tomó la molestia de indagar si ella era pura o no. No obstante, en la forma que la miró y se acercó a su ser, despertó en ella un sentimiento raro que le causó cierto grado de felicidad. Su autoestima se había elevado un poco, y todo gracias al Lord de las Tierras del Oeste; algo totalmente impensable._

— _¡Kagome!_

 _La aludida volteó en dirección de donde nacían aquellos gritos._

— _¡Inuyasha!_

— _¡Kagome! –, acercándose —. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

—…

— _¿Kagome?_

— _Sí, estoy bien… —, ofreciéndole una sonrisa —, Inuyasha._

— _No te escucho muy convencida —, la vio atentamente —. Será mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar, estamos cerca del territorio de…_

— _Sesshomaru…—lo interrumpió la fémina._

— _Así es —, incursionando en la conversación de aquella mujer y de su medio hermano—, mi territorio._

 _Tan ensimismado estaba, que no se había percatado de la presencia del primogénito de su padre. Con un vistazo, le hizo entender a su hermano mayor que su menor intención era una pelea, su objetivo era otra cosa y ya lo había conseguido. Detestaba que Kagome fuera voluntariosa en muchas ocasiones._

—Es mejor que se vayan, no tiene nada qué hacer por aquí.

La chica recuperó las fuerzas ante las últimas palabras del mayor de los hermanos. Después de todo, no esperaba que él repitiera el mismo ritual, mucho menos frente a todos sus compañeros de viaje. ¡Estaba tan loca de tan solo pensarlo! Era cierto que un principio el encuentro con Sesshomaru le causó cierta mortificación, pero lo que sucedió después, le despertó muchas sensaciones, lo inexplicable era que, entre todas esas sensaciones estaba el placer.

—Nos iremos —, lo sucedido había sido solo del momento, se convenció —, perdona las molestias que causé —, lo miró muy segura.

Y así había terminado ese encuentro tan extraño y con actitudes inverosímiles de parte de ella y él.

El resto de participantes de la escena eran meros espectadores y atentos a la escueta conversación de la miko con el taiyoukai. Para Inuyasha, fue solo saldar un acto; en cambio, para el monje y Sango, les resultó peculiar intercambio de palabras. Sin más, el lord se había esfumado del lugar.

—¿De verdad, no te hizo nada, Kagome-chan? —preguntó una curiosa Sango.

—¡Nada! —, respondió con premura —, no me hizo nunguna clase de daño —puntualizó.

Y no estaba mintiendo, no había sufrido ninguna herida, quizá un leve insulto que no restó importancia a todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos; por el contrario, muy en el fondo de su corazón, y con temor a reconocerlo, le había agradado ese contacto tan cercano con el Lord de la Tierras del Oeste. Se ruborizó una vez más.

Después de todo, no fue tan malo.

 _Continuará…_

 _"No hay distancia que pueda mantener a los amantes separados mucho tiempo"._

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ ¿Les gustó, no les gustó? ¿Capítulo para tirar a la basura?

Este fic lo comencé a escribir hace 6 años, sí, ¡6 años! Lo hice bajo otro seudónimo, pero la idea ES MÍA, tan es mía, que borré el original. Me alejé demasiado tiempo de este hobby. Las ocupaciones y nuevas responsabilidades me impidieron escribir. ¿Por qué retomo esta historia? Pues, aunque soy pésima escribiéndolos, ¡ah, cómo se me antoja escribir un lemmon de esta parejita! Me prometí, que si volvía a escribir en fanfiction, era porque ya tenía la historia concluída o muy adelantada, este es el caso y por eso me atrevo publicarla, y según yo, con los cambios necesarios para mejorar. Espero sus comentarios, por favor.

¿Qué les cuesta un review? ¡Nada!

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
